blokekipafandomcom-20200213-history
Cieślak
Cieślak '''(właściwie '''Paweł Ciesielski) – drugoplanowa postać z serialu Blok Ekipa. Jest największym rywalem Spejsona i tak jak on, szczyci się podobną siłą. Były mąż Solaris, ojciec Justina i Jessiki. Opis postaci Jest dobrze zbudowany i silny, zażywa najprawdopodobniej czeską metę. Zwykle ubrany w bluzę ZASTO. (parodia PROSTO.) i czapkę z daszkiem (tzw. full-cap), a na szyi nosi złoty łańcuch. Cechą rozpoznawczą jest pieprzyk na twarzy i krzywy uśmieszek. Tak jak główni bohaterowie mieszka na Grochowie. Uważa się za lepszego od wszystkich. Ma zawadiackie i agresywne usposobienie, co nieraz wprowadzało go w kłopoty, głównie z policją. Jest niezwykle pewny siebie, przedstawiony w serialu jako typowy przykład samca alfa, niemogącego odpędzić się od płci przeciwnej. Od najmłodszych lat jest głównym wrogiem Spejsona, który już jako dziecko z nim rywalizował. Po narodzinach Justina i ślubie z Solaris zmienił swe postępowanie i stał się przykładnym obywatelem. Nie trwało to jednak długo i chłopak wrócił do poprzedniego stylu życia, można więc sądzić, że jest buntownikiem wyłącznie z własnego wyboru. Mimo swej hulaszczej natury, Paweł doskonale spisuje się w roli ojca, a swego syna traktuje jak oczko w głowie. Jest wielokrotnie potwierdzone, że potrafi liczyć do trzech. Młodość Już w dzieciństwie Paweł był urwisem. Lubił popisywać się przed rówieśnikami i miał do czynienia z używkami. Od dziecka rywalizował ze Spejsonem o względy koleżanek z osiedla. Kiedy wynik Adrianka na boxerze został pobity przez Pawła wynikiem 150, ziomeczek planował wieloletnią zemstę, co skłoniło obu do rozpoczęcia treningów siłowych. Aby zaimponować swojemu szkolnemu kumplowi Ziółkowi, wyrzucił przez okno podstawówki sedes wprost na odbywający się przed budynkiem apel, za co został zawieszony w prawach ucznia na dwa tygodnie. Chłopak nie garnął się do nauki, miał zagrożenie ze wszystkich przedmiotów oprócz wychowania fizycznego. O Cieślaku krąży również plotka, że w młodości nalał Pudziana albo kogoś do niego podobnego. Dorosłe życie Cieślak zadebiutował w odcinku 42, gdzie już na wstępie dowiadujemy się o wzajemnej niechęci między nim a Adrianem. Aktualnie samym pstryknięciem uzyskuje wynik 500, przez co dziewczyny omal nie dostają orgazmu, uderzeniem pięścią osiąga wynik 999. Gdy został wyzwany przez Spejsona na pojedynek, przegrał go, ale tylko dlatego, że po znokautowaniu Adriana, Wojtas stanął temu na jajach. Po raz kolejny Paweł dał znać swej niechęci do jednego z ziomeczków, kiedy w odcinku 55 pobił się z nim o to, kto ma grać na flipperze w Speluno. W innym odcinku ekipa zemściła się na dresiarzu, kiedy ten próbował dorzucić poznanej kobiecie tabletki gwałtu. W wyniku przygotowanej przez trójkę kumpli intrygi, narkotyk spożył Cieślak, któremu tatuażysta wytatuował na plecach herb Polonii, do którego potem upokorzony chłopak dorobił szubienicę. Na pierwszej gali MMA Grochów Cieślak chcąc pokazać Spejsonowi swoją wyższość, dokonał sportowego oszustwa, wypychając rękawice bokserskie żwirem, za co został zdyskwalifikowany i zbity przez pana Wiesia. Ze względu na swoje częste problemy z policją, często uciekał z mieszkania przez balkon, co często wykorzystywali główni bohaterowie, by wywabić go z domu. Mimo zatargów z ziomeczkami, Cieślak często umawiał się na randki z siostrą Wojtasa i był z nią w dobrych stosunkach. thumb|250px|Ślub z Solaris.Wkrótce jego życie uległo diametralnej zmianie. Kiedy w Solaris zostawiła swe nowo narodzone niemowlę do popilnowania ziomeczkom, pojawiła się poważna przesłanka, że to właśnie Paweł może być ojcem. Z czasem, gdy dziecko dorastało, coraz bardziej zaczęło przypominać rodziciela. W epizodzie 69 Walowi udało się wynieść z mieszkania dresiarza skarpetę poplamioną nasieniem, co pozwoliło Solaris sprawdzić zgodność DNA i ostatecznie udowodnić ojcostwo Justina. Skruszony Cieślak oświadczył się dziewczynie, wręczając jej skradziony ze sklepu jubilerskiego pierścionek. W kolejnym odcinku wziął przed księdzem kościelny ślub z Solaris, który zakończył się weselną biesiadą w Speluno. Małżeństwo i ojcostwo całkowicie odmieniło Pawła. Przestał on używać swego pseudonimu, zmienił styl ubierania na bardziej staroświecki i stał się wzorową głową rodziny, całkowicie podległą żonie, jednak taki sposób życia go nie satysfakcjonował i wkrótce powrócił do dawnych zwyczajów. W odcinku 72 udało mu się odegrać na swoim koledze z dzieciństwa Ziółku, kiedy z pomocą Rudego namówił pijanego chłopaka na jazdę pod wpływem alkoholu i sprawił, by ten spowodował wypadek. W epizodzie 77 widzowie serialu poznają główne źródło utrzymania Cieślaka. Okazało się, że z kumplem Stulejem prowadzi on hodowlę konopi indyjskiej w piwnicy, a jego towar jest sprzedawany na całym osiedlu. Mimo hulaszczego trybu życia, chłopak dobrze prowadził swoje życie rodzinne i był wierny swej wybrance, do czasu. W odcinku 88 na melanżu u Dzikiego został przyłapany przez swoją żonę na seksie z Łysą, co skończyło się zakończeniem pożycia małżeńskiego i płaceniem alimentów. Cieślak podupadł finansowo, jednak nie zmienił swego stylu życia. Solaris miała wobec niego inny plan, co zostało ukazane w odcinku 95. Podstępem zwabiła niczego nieświadomego mężczyznę do łózka i poczęła z nim kolejne dziecko, by móc dostawać podwójne alimenty i 500 złotych zasiłku miesięcznie. Byli małżonkowie spotkali się na Wigilii w Speluno. Tam Cieślak życzył Jowicie szczęśliwego rozwiązania i spędzał czas ze swoim synem, bardzo przeszkadzał mu jednak brak mięsa na uroczystości. Ciesielski ponownie wziął udział w gali MMA Grochów, przegrał jednak pierwszy pojedynek z Kołaciną, gdyż był niezdolny do walki z powodu upicia w trupa. Swoją brawurowość pokazał również, gdy wziął udział w nielegalnych wyścigach ulicznych w odcinku 106. W kolejnym epizodzie obraz Cieślaka odwrócił się o 180 stopni. Chłopak pokornie poprosił Wojtasa, by ten zawiózł jego eksżonę na porodówkę, gdyż sam musiał zostać u siebie opiekować się Justinem. W drodze kobieta urodziła córeczkę, poród na stacji benzynowej odebrał pan Wiesio. Nie oznacza to jednak, że Cieślak zbratał się z ziomeczkami na dobre. Zdarzyło mu się wrzucić do śmietnika Wala czy też dotkliwie uderzyć Wojtasa, zatem wszystko wróciło do normy. W odcinku 161 z Kołaciną konkurował się o nawóz, którym ziomeczki też się zainteresowali, później gonił ziomeczków z nawozem, a w odcinku 163 dowiedział się, że ziomeczki zjarali się marihuaną, którą miał handlować z Kołaciną. W kolejnym odcinku handlował marihuaną w swoim Golfie na parkingu. W innym odcinku wraz z Kołaciną imprezował w Sexblowsion i zasnął odwracając uwagę, że Kołacina poszedł do kibla, a Wojtas zabrał jego torbę. Później Cieślak zorientował się, że torby nie ma i został sprowokowany do bójki przez Kołacinę. W odcinku 167 dowiedział się, że został okradziony przez Wojtasa, który miał kołczan, gdy zasnął w czasie imprezy w Sexblowsion. W odcinku 172 przyłączył się do bitwy freestylowej, aby zaśpiewać "Zarzygali całe boisko...", jednak nie spodobało się publiczności i został zdyskwalifikowany za nie hip-hopowe zachowanie. W odcinku 185 zadzwonił do Wala i wkurzył się z powodu nazwy zwierzęcia i plakatów na osiedlu. Później zemścił się za ksywkę. W następnym odcinku wciąż był wściekły za Golfa przejętego przez Wala, a jego pies nasikał na oponę, później przyłączył się do zawodów "Siłacze Grochowa". W odcinku 197 chciał się zemścić na ziomeczkach za areszt, najpierw zaatakował Wojtasa, gdy on wyszedł przeparkować Bawarę, potem Cieślak wyłączył światło w klatce schodowej i Walo również został zaatakowany przez niego i na koniec Cieślak zaatakował Spejsona kijem bejsbolowym, gdy on wyniósł śmieci. Pozostałe wystąpienia Cieślak pojawił się w odcinku specjalnym, gdzie we śnie Spejsona odgrywał postać herszta bandy, która napadła na prehistoryczną wioskę, plądrując ją, zabijając część mieszkańców, podpalając szałasy i kradnąc ze świątyni święty czteropak Dzika. Został zabity strzałą z łuku przez wyszkolonego w boju Adriana, który miał za zadanie odzyskać artefakt. W alkoholowej wizji Wojtasa z odcinka 112 Cieślak pojawił się z Rudym na swoim Golftrzybocie, by pokonać Szerszebota, został jednak pokonany przez Nubibota pana Wiesia. El Cieślako thumb|left|250px|El Cieślako wchodzący do saloonu.W rzeczywistości westernowej, będącej wytworem narkotycznych urojeń ziomeczków, pojawia się postać El Cieślako, groźnego przestępcy poszukiwanego listem gończym. Kiedy w odcinku 81 zjawił się w saloonie Speluno, natychmiast zamówił sobie whisky i panienki do towarzystwa. Trójka rewolwerowców postanowiła go unieszkodliwić, gdyż ten mógłby zniweczyć ich plan porwania dyliżansu. Koniokrad Wojtas i Walo-kid udawali bójkę, by odwrócić uwagę mężczyzny, w tym czasie Dziki Spejson uderzył groźnego kowboja krzesłem. Wtedy w drzwiach lokalu zjawił się szeryf Rudy, który uspokoił towarzystwo. Kiedy przestępca stawiał opór przy zatrzymaniu, stróż prawa domyślił się, z jaką postacią ma do czynienia. Między nim a El Cieślako nawiązała się strzelanina, a ziomeczki wykorzystali zamieszanie, by opuścić Speluno i rozpocząć swój plan. W odcinku 110 kowboj siedział w więziennej celi pod czujnym okiem szeryfa. Trafił tam za załatwianie potrzeb fizjologicznych w miejscu publicznym. Wtedy do Los Grochos przybyło dwóch ziomeczków z udającym martwego Walo-kidem, za którego została wyznaczona nagroda. Kiedy jednak ich fortel wyszedł na jaw po ucieczce poszukiwanego, Dziki Spejson i koniokrad Wojtas zostali aresztowani. By zrobić dla nich miejsce w celi, El Cieślako został wypuszczony na wolność. Udział w Wojtas szuka żony Cieślak wziął udział w teleturnieju, gdzie z innymi bohaterami walczył o rękę Marianny, by urozmaicić sobie z nią swoje życie seksualne. W konkurencjach traktorowych zawsze przypadał mu bardzo awaryjny Jonder, przez co nie wygrał żadnej z tych konkurencji. Nieco lepiej poradził sobie z innymi zadaniami, takimi jak dojenie krowy czy wynoszenie jaj z kurnika. Najlepszy był z kolei w dwóch konkurencjach. W odcinku trzecim dokarmił świnię kawałkami pizzy, przez co zjadła wszystko z koryta ze smakiem, zaś w czwartym udało mu się pobić rekord w jeździe na oklep. Cieślak odpadł dopiero w finałowym odcinku, kiedy przegrał walkę kogutów. Ciekawostki *Kiedy jest pijany, często śpiewa fragment "Zarzygali całe boisko..." pochodzący z piosenki [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DxH7NclkwEk%7CKwiat Kwiat Jabłoni] zespołu Trawnik. *Bartosz Walaszek wyznał, że do stworzenia postaci zainspirowała go pewna sytuacja z młodości, kiedy został w podstawówce zaczepiony przez pewnego znajomego o ksywce Cieślak, który rzucił do niego tekstem "Co jest kurwa? Raz, dwa, trzy!". *Cieślak wystąpił w nowej produkcji Bartosza Walaszka Egzorcysta (odc. 04). *W "Egzorcyście" ma inną czapkę niż w Blok Ekipie *Jako pierwszy w serialu pił piwo Dzik Zero Galeria Cieślak mały.png|Mały Cieślak. Cieślak MMA.png|Na gali MMA. Lanie.png|Cieślak dostaje manto kablem od Pana Wiesia. Joder kabina.png|W traktorze. Cieślak i syn.png|Z synkiem przy bokserze. Cieślak i wąs.png|Przykładny mąż i ojciec. Cieślak pijany.png|Cieślak pod wpływem alkoholu. Cieślak jaskiniowiec.png|We śnie Spejsona. Kategoria:Postacie drugoplanowe